The Ron
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron now has a cooking show.  He films a show while Kim comes to visit his kitchen.


**The Ron**

Applause and cheering filled the stage area as the lights came up. The stage band started to play the theme song of one of the nation's favorite kitchen show. The stage was filled with a cooking and preparation area along with a number of tables with very excited audience members sitting close.

"Welcome everyone to America's favorite cooking show "The Ron". Please join me in welcoming our favorite chef and hero, Ron Stoppable."

The door opened to the announcer's voice and Ron, dressed in a chef's shirt and dark pants, walked quickly to the cooking area, waving to the crowd.

"Thanks, everyone, we've got some great things planned for today, but right now, I'd like for all of you to join me in welcoming a special guest to my kitchen: my wife, Kim. Come on out, KP."

The same door opened and Kim came onto the stage as the band played the tune known as the Team Possible theme song. Kim went straight up to her husband and put her arms around his neck to pull him down to her height and give him a quick kiss. She was dressed in a short sleeve, black turtleneck blouse and an olive green skirt.

"Mmmmm, Boooyahh," Ron said to the cheering of the audience.

Kim turned, waved to the audience, and pulled a stool from a hidden nook, taking a seat near the cooking area.

"And give a big hand to Josh and his band." Ron gestured to the side where Josh Mankey and his band always sat during a taping of the show.

"Sup, Dude?" Ron called across the stage.

"Not much, Ron. Good to see ya, Kim." Josh called back.

"It's always good to see you, Josh. How is Tara?" Kim asked, walking over to give Josh a hug.

"She's doing well, Kim, thanks."

Kim turned back to her seat and glanced at Ron.

"So, what's cooking, good looking?"

Ron gave a smile to his wife and partner and clapped his hands together.

"Well, KP, if you must know, I've got some of your favorites on the way. I will be doing a variation of your mom's brain lobe meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and your favorite chocolate cake."

Kim smiled "So master lunch lady is going to let your use her recipe on the air?"

"Yep, she knew how much you liked it."

Ron reached down and pulled out a tray of ingredients.

"First, we will we will be making, in honor of Mrs. Dr. P, brain lobe meatloaf. But instead of one large one, we will be making several small ones."

Ron pulled out a large bowl and started putting the ingredients in.

"We take about 1 and a half pounds of ground beef and to that we will add bread crumbs, a ½ cup of chopped green pepper, ½ cup chopped celery, ½ cup chopped onion, and a another cup of bread crumbs."

"Ron, did mom give you this recipe?" Kim asked.

Ron glanced over to his wife. "Of course, I thought you liked it."

"Ron, it's meatloaf shaped like a brain."

"Well, I'm making individual sized meatloaf so that everybody gets the good, crunchy, outside parts."

"Ron, that gross!" Kim sighed.

Ron smiled and turned back to the cameras.

"I like to make a special sauce made up of ½ cup of salsa, ½ cup of barbeque sauce, and some Worcestershire sauce."

Ron mixed the ingredients in a small bowl and poured the mixture into the meatloaf mix.

"I like to put half the sauce in the meatloaf mix and knead it in."

Ron put his hands down in the mix and squished all the ingredients together. He then started to form small meatloaves with his hands.

"KP, can you get the baking pan out there and spray it with cooking spray?"

"Sure, Ron, are you sure you trust me doing that."

"Yeah, cause there is only the cooking spray over there. That way you won't be able to spray my pans with furniture polish." Ron grinned.

Kim growled a little at the laughter from the audience.

"Just for that, you can spray your own pans."

"It's ok, that was my fault for putting the cans down next to each other."

Kim walked over rubbed his nose with hers.

"Just so you remember that." Kim got the pan out and sprayed it with cooking spray. Ron started to put the small meatloaves on the pan.

"After you have placed the loaves on the pan, you take the rest of the sauce and spread it over each loaf. Then, you bake these in a 350 degree oven for about 30 minutes."

Ron used a small brush to paint the sauce on each of the small loaves. Then, he put the pan in the oven and cleaned up the cooking area. Afterwards, he pulled out another prepped tray.

"Now, we are going to make the perfect compliment to meatloaf: mashed potatoes. I like to put my mashed potatoes in the mixer because I can get a creamier consistency. We start with about two pounds of potatoes, peeled and quartered. You boil the potatoes until they are done, and then place them in the mixing bowl at slow speed."

Ron had cut up some potatoes before, so he pulled out a bowl of potatoes that had already been cooked. He put those in the mixing bowl and started it at slow speed.

"I put in about one cup of milk and a couple of tablespoons of butter."

Ron added the ingredients and turned the speed up on the mixer. He let it run for a couple of minutes before stopping it.

"Booyah," Ron tossed a pinch of salt into the potatoes. "Add a little salt and pepper to taste." Ron picked up the pepper mill and ground some pepper into the potatoes. He ran the mixer just a couple minutes more. While it was mixing, Ron pulled another prep tray out of the fridge, which he set down, and turned off the mixer.

"Hey, KP, want a taste?" He asked.

"You bet, chef boy." Kim said as she walked over. Ron pulled a spoon out of the drawer and gave her a taste. Her eyes closed as she tasted the potatoes.

"Ron, that is soooo good."

"Here, put the potatoes over in the warmer and we'll move on to the next part of the meal."

He turned to the prep tray and pulled out a batch of string beans and a pack of bacon.

"Now, we will fix string beans in the microwave using a bowl. First, we will cook some bacon in the microwave and then crumble the bacon over the frozen string beans all into the bowl. We will put saran wrap over the bowl. There is enough water on the frozen beans to cook them and the bacon will help with the flavoring. KP, think you are up to nuking this for me?"

Kim gave Ron a glare, and Ron turned to the microwave.

"Your turn, Rufus."

Rufus scrambled out of his perch and, in moments, programmed the microwave and had it running. He saluted Ron "OK," he squeaked.

"Thanks, little buddy. Now, KP, we get to your favorite part: dessert."

"Ohhhh, what are you fixing for me?" Kim purred.

"Well, years ago, I fixed a certain cake for you, so today I plan to bake Nooni's recipe."

Kim's eyes grew wide. "You mean?"

"Yep, chocolate cherry mint cake, only for you."

The audience cheered as Ron brought out the ingredients for his signature dessert for his restaurants.

"First, we combine devil's food cake mix, a 21-oz can of cherry pie filling, a tsp. of almond extract, and two eggs. We'll mix this up and put it in two cake pans. Come on, KP, give me a hand."

Kim smiled and raised her hands and clapped.

"Real funny, KP, come here and mix this up for me." Ron said, smiling.

"Uh, Ron, are you sure? I mean…" Kim stammered.

Ron pulled an apron from a drawer.

"I trust you, Kim; I even have a new apron for you."

Kim stood and walked over to Ron. He let the apron fall free as he put the neck loop over her neck and stepped behind her to tie it. Kim looked down as the audience laughed. On the front of the apron was a caricature of Kim holding a pot. Two other scorched figures were running away. Across the top and bottom of the pictures were the words. "Run for your life. Kim's in the kitchen."

"So not funny, Ron." Kim growled.

Josh and the band had stepped from the bandstand and handing out small packages to all seated at the tables in front of the cooking area. When opened, the packages turned out to be disposable raincoats. On the front and back were the words. "I survived Kim Possible in the kitchen." In addition to the words, there was a cartoon family standing together smiling and covered in batter.

Ron rubbed his hands together.

"While we get ready for Kim to help, let's go to this commercial break"

Josh and the band started up the Ron's theme song as the commercials started on the monitors.

Kim's face showed on the monitor as the commercial started.

"Good nutrition and good taste are important when you are saving the world. Whether it is just helping a kitten out of a tree or fighting Drakken and Shego in some hidden lair, Ron and I try to eat a good meal. That is why Ron came up with Chef Ronardee meals. The microwave meals are so easy and quick to make, even I can fix one. They are nutritious and delicious. So the next time you have grab a quick bite, grab a Chef Ronardee meal."

On the screen, Kim fired her grapple gun and was pulled out of sight.

Senor Senior Sr.'s face followed on the screen.

"Greetings, my friends. I am Senor Senior Sr. of the Billionaire's Club. Wherever I travel in the world and around the United States, I always find the restaurants of my friend Ron Stoppable. His restaurants serve the finest meals available anywhere. Whether you have a billionaire's budget or are just feeding a family of four, come to "The Ron" family of restaurants for a fine meal at an affordable price."

Senor Senior sat back in his chair and started eating his meal. Junior had a puzzled look on his face.

"Father, why do we make a commercial for a sworn enemy?"

"Because, my son, there are greater things in life to consider than your enemies. Such as this wonderful meal prepared by one of Mr. Stoppable's staff. Let us enjoy this repast."

The cameras came back on at the studio and centered on Ron and Kim. Ron took Kim in his arms as he faced the camera.

"Welcome back, everyone. Now, Kim and I are going to finish up today's menu by making our favorite cake."

Ron led Kim over to the mixer and put her hands on the controls.

"Ok, KP, just start it on slow and add the ingredients."

Ron handed the box of mix to Kim, who poured it into the mixing bowl. He then handed her a can of cherry filling, which she poured it in. Ron then poured the almond extract into the mix. Kim watched as he picked up two eggs and started to juggle them.

"BOOYAH!"

He then, in two quick movements, broke the eggs one handed and dropped the contents into the mixing bowl. Ron then tossed the shells into the trash.

"Showoff," giggled Kim.

Ron snuggled up behind Kim, put his arms around her, and held her hands as they mixed the batter and then poured it into two cake pans.

"Ok, KP, bang the pans softly on the table to knock out the bubbles."

Kim grabbed one pan and banged it on the countertop so hard that some of the mixture splashed up on her face.

"Ron?"

Ron came over with a towel and wiped his wife's face.

"I think that was a little too hard." Ron laughed.

He banged the other pan lightly on the counter top and put them in the oven. We will bake these at 350 degrees for about 25 minutes or until done. The microwave beeped, and Rufus popped it open. Ron stepped over, pulled the container of cooked string beans out, and put it in the warmer.

"Let's just check the meatloaves and then get on with the icing for the cake. Ah… yes, they look fine." Ron opened the oven and glanced inside. The smell of fresh meatloaf filled the soundstage. The audience murmured with approval.

Kim had taken her seat again as Ron pulled out a small pot and placed it on the stove.

"For the icing, we will use 1 cup of sugar, six tablespoons of butter, one third cup of milk and a cup and a half of semisweet chocolate chips with mint."

Ron mixed the ingredients in the pot and then set it aside. He reached under the preparation area and pulled out two cake halves that had been made earlier.

"We have two cake halves here that we fixed earlier. Now, placing the bottom half on the serving platter, we will ice this half first."

He took the icing out of the pot with a spatula and iced the first half of the cake and then, placing the second half on top, finished icing the cake. He leaned over and took a deep sniff.

"Badical, if I say so myself. Want to scrape the pot, KP?"

Ron handed the pot with the remaining icing to Kim, who put it in her lap and started to lick the spatula like her daughter would.

"MMMmmmm, spankin, Ron."

Ron set the cake out in front, turned to pull the potatoes and string beans out of the warmer, and placed them on the counter. He then pulled the meatloaves out of the oven and placed them on the counter with the rest of the meal. The aroma of the food filled the soundstage. Ron pulled out a plate and fixed a helping, which he handed to Kim, who walked around and started handing out the plates to those sitting in the front tables. The audience cheered as the band started to play the closing music. Kim came back around behind the counter and put her arm around her husband. They waved at the audience as the credits played on the monitor. Just before the camera cut, Ron sneaked his hand into the cake mix bowl and wiped a handful of batter on Kim's face. She giggled for a second, before grabbing an egg from a bowl on the counter and to the delight of the audience, splattering it on his face.

As the credits continued to play the announcer spoke.

"This program was brought to you by "The Ron" restaurants and Chef Ronardee microwave meals. Available in Mexican, Japanese and traditional American dishes. Join us again when Chef Ron will fix another meal from his kitchen."

* * *

Greetings to you all. It feels good to be back on deck and at the helm again. I have been playing around over the past few weeks with this little fic. I was able to use my downtime to work on it. I watched a number of cooking shows on the Food Channel to get some ideas. The TV at the hospital had a limited number of channels and the Food Channel was one of them. I hope you enjoyed this little trip. Thanks to my betareader Daywalker. This dude has been a big help.

Second, I wish to thank all of you for your support over the last couple of weeks. It seems like yesterday that all I thought I had was just some minor chest pain. Things really changed rapidly over those days when I found out I had severe blockages in several arteries to my heart. This is not something you want to hear at any age. My life moved rapidly forward, culminating in my surgery on April 7. Now, I have to recover. It is going to take some time to get over this, but I will take the time to get right. "snaps a salute, doffs hat". Thanks, everyone, I owe you a big one.


End file.
